


In the night

by ShamelessGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boss - Freeform, CEO, Desk, Dirty Talk, F/M, HARD, Hot Sex, Human Lydia, Human Parrish, Jordan Parrish - Freeform, Nipple Play, Office, Office Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Strangers, Undressing, Wall Sex, Window Sex, blowjob, club, handjob, hard sex, lydia martin - Freeform, parrish - Freeform, publicsex, rough, sexagainstwall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessGirl/pseuds/ShamelessGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slammed me against the big wooden desk and ripped my blouse open leaving me feeling exposed in my purple lace bra. He kissed me furiously holding nothing back. His lips were wet and warm against mine and I longed for more of him. As much as I can have. I tilted my head making way for him to kiss my neck while his hands traveled up and down my waist. I ran my fingers through his messy hair urging him for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It would mean a lot to hear you opinions!

 

He slammed me against the big wooden desk and ripped my blouse open leaving me feeling exposed in my purple lace bra. He kissed me furiously holding nothing back. His lips were wet and warm against mine and I longed for more of him. As much as I can have. I tilted my head making way for him to kiss my neck while his hands traveled up and down my waist. I ran my fingers through his messy hair urging him for more. Obviously he was not one to waste time and honestly I didn’t mind even the slightest bit, not right now. The next thing to go was my skirt which he unzipped carefully and rather painfully slowly. He let it slip to the ground and helped me step out of it. I kicked it aside not wanting it to be an obstacle. He took me in - almost naked in only my bra and matching panties. In that moment I was grateful for the time I spent in the gym although it was rather unwillingly. Next thing I knew I was being lifted onto the desk and roughly kissed again as if our lives depended on it. I broke the kiss and starting unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

  
-You little tease. All this time you tortured me and now it’s my turn to punish you for it. - He said in that familiar husky voice that was even sexier now filled with desire and lust.

  
He undid his belt while I opened his shirt. He took them both of revealing his sculptured abs and muscular arms and legs. He was now only on his black Calvin Klein boxers. It was impossible not noticing his big bulge which was growing by the second. He was truly a sight to behold. Men this beautiful did not come around very often or at least not in my world.

  
He pinned me down on the desk with my hands above my head. He was holding my wrists tight but the pain was contributing to the pleasure even more. He kissed me hungrily pushing his tongue between my lips and entwining it with mine. While still holding my hands he moved down and gently kissed my throat and between my chest that were rising heavily with every breath I took. This man knew the perfect balance between rough and gentle and it was killing me. My body was writhing beneath his. I was utterly out of control, my most carnal desires taking over my weak mind and taking control of my body.

  
He released my wrist and used his hands to tear open my bra exposing my hard and sensitive nipples to his hungry eyes. Our eyes locked and I saw the devilish satisfaction in his. He dipped his head and used his skilled tongue to lick my nipples. The motion sent a wave of desire through my very core. I squirmed and moved. I needed so much more than this and I needed it soon…now. He cupped my breasts and squeezed them sending a pleasant chill up my spine. I ran my fingers through his perfectly messy hair and pushed his head down urging him to suck and lick and bite. And he did. He knew exactly what I needed, knew exactly how to do it. He kissed me once more, biting my lower lip and looked in my eyes.

  
-I like a girl who knows what she wants and is not afraid to ask for it.

-Is that right? - I replied cockily.

-Mhh. - he answered as he sucked my right nipple.

  
-In that case…- I stood up quickly and pulled down his boxers while smirking wickedly. I took my time admiring his impressive length. I wanted him inside of me so badly it hurt. I looked up to see him looking at me with the same wicked expression. He knew exactly how he affected women and he loved it, he took pride in it. He noticed how my breath hitched when I saw all of him and became even more confident. Our eyes stayed locked the whole time as I wrapped one hand around his cock and made a few strokes. He moaned but never broke eye contact. I moved closer to him and kissed him drowning another moan. I made my way down his chest and incredibly sexy happy trail until I reached his fully hardened cock. I stood on my knees and licked his tip, eliciting a groan. He entwined his fingers in my hair and I used my hands to grab his firm ass. I pushed him toward me, he pushed me toward him and I finally took his whole length in my mouth which made him squirm. He was warm and hard in my mouth I wanted him inside me, fucking me with no remorse. I wanted it rough, hard, fast, no holding back. He thrust his torso toward my mouth and I took him again and again, swirling my tongue on the tip every time. He was so close, I could feel him. That’s when he made me stand up and pushed me against the desk again.

  
I moaned as his rough fingers gently caressed the inside of my thighs. He pulled my panties down slowly, eyes locked with my own. I wrapped my legs around his neck and pulled him down, closer to my aching core. I felt his hot, wet tongue lick a trail on my sex. The motion sent a wave of pleasure through me. I arched my body wanting more. He continued licking and sucking while I made an effort not to move too much. I was panting and moaning loudly.

  
-Oh my God!...So…close!

  
He inserted a finger in my pussy increasing my pleasure. His expert tongue and the pressure from his moving finger made me explode uncontrollably like never before. I gave out a loud moan. So loud he had to put his hand over my mouth. This beautiful, wicked stranger was the best sex I’ve ever had and the actual sex part hadn’t even started yet.  
He kissed his way up my belly and to my lips waiting for his. Grabbing my hands he pulled me up until I stood up. Suddenly he spun me around. My back was now against his hard chest. One of his hands made its way down from my throat, between my sensitive breasts and finally to my belly. He used it to press me closer to him. He circled my clit with his other hand while he nuzzled me hair and neck. I gasped and arched my torso toward his fingers. But he removed them the moment I did.

  
-What do you want? - He whispered in my ear. His voice was so husky and sexy it sent shivers through me once more.

I moaned.

-Say it. - He urged again.

-Fuck me...now.

My voice was raspy and barely audible.

  
He pushed me down causing my body to connect with the cold surface of the desk. He gently ran his fingers from my neck down my spine and then to my surprise he slapped me slightly. It was a welcome sensation. I knew he was about to enter me any minute. I was breathing hard, the anticipation was killing me.

  
He slammed into me hard and fast making me gasp. The wave of pleasure hit me and I was lost in him. After the first thrust he stilled letting me adjust to him. He pulled out and thrust once more. But he didn’t stop this time. His thrusts were faster and harder. It was almost impossible for me to keep quiet and although the music in the club was loud I think I would be heard. The beautiful stranger put his hand between my shoulder blades making it hard for me to move. I liked the thrill of him. I liked the mystery and the chemistry we had. He continued to pound into me and as he did It felt like nothing else mattered, as if it was just us and no one else. I could hear him groaning which only brought me closer to my much needed release.

-Harder… - I moaned.

That’s when he grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I was no longer spread across the desk. I was now held by his hand which was placed across my chest holding me upwards. He used his other hand to swipe my hair to one side. He kissed and bit my neck. His thrusts became erratic as he pushed into me. I could hear him breathing heavily.

-Come for me. - He whispered.

\- I’m so close. - I answered.

He reached down and started circling my clit again. That’s all I needed to come. It was nothing like before. My orgasm was mind-blowing and it made my whole body shiver. I gave out a loud cry which he muffled with a rough kiss.

-Good girl. - He praised.

  
He was still thrusting searching for his own release. It was almost too much. I was so sensitive I didn’t know if I could take much more. His thrust became uneven as he was reaching his climax.

-Fuck…

This one word put me over the edge and that’s when I came again. I didn’t think it was possible but my next orgasm hit me even harder. My legs were barely holding me. It wasn’t unexpected when my knees finally gave out and I was about to collapse but he held me tight. I could feel my eyelids heavying. I was so sleepy. Next thing I knew I was being lifted. I felt so save and comfortable in his arms. That’s the last thing I remember from last night. Until now when I woke up alone in my own bed at my own house as if nothing had happened. Was it possible that it was all just a dream? It felt so real but it had no have been a dream. There was no other explanation because it was impossible for a stranger that I met in a club last night to know where I live. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter. Actually it will be pretty much the whole chapter. Enjoy and please comment.

I could stay here in bed all day reminiscing about last night or about my dream - I wasn’t quite sure yet, but today was my first day of work. I was going to be the assistant of one of the most accomplished men - Steven Parrish. I admired him. He’d been my idol for over four years. Even before I went to college, before I got my business degree. This was my first job ever and I was extremely lucky to have gotten this position. It was my dream job, for now at least. I could learn so much from this man and I was looking forward to working for him.

I got out of bed, took a shower and dressed. I chose a navy blue dress that went just under the knee and peach high heel pumps. The dress revealed some cleavage but not too much. It looked very professional in my opinion. In spite my best efforts I could not get last night out of my mind. I was now sure it had really happened since I saw the clothes I wore carefully spread on one of my chairs. I was just on time. I couldn’t have it any other way. I walked into my office where Mr. Parrishes previous assistant awaited me. She was an elderly woman who seemed very nice and welcoming but she had obviously had her fair share of work as his assistant. She gave me a quick tour of the office which by the way was situated in a huge building owned by Mr. Hale. Did I mention he was a multi billionaire? This was just a small part of what he owned. After she explained everything to me Mrs. Jacobs went home and left me alone. Mr. Parrish hadn’t yet arrived. I had to come early in order to be shown everything I needed to know. While I was waiting I tried my best to make my new workspace my own by adding some personal belongings. This was the only way for keeping my nerves at bay and not thinking about that stranger from last night and thrust me it wasn’t hard. Finally Mr. Parrish arrived.

-Good morning Lydia. It’s Lydia right?- He asked cheerfully.

He hadn’t even met me but he already knew my name. I have to admit it was a pleasant surprise since most employers didn’t even bother to learn their assistant’s names.

-Morning Mr. Parrish! Yes, it’s Lydia. Lydia Martin. - I answered.

-It’s nice to meet you.

-Nice to meet you too sir.

He walked into his office. Mine was just outside. I had to be close in case he ever needed anything.

-Come in Lydia. Don’t be scared. We don’t eat people here. - He had a huge smile plastered on his aged but still handsome face. He gave out a warm vibe. I couldn’t help it - he reminded me of my father, even though I hadn’t seen him in years. He was now sitting in his huge leather chair behind his huge wooden desk. Pretty much everything in his office was of big proportions. I walked in after him ready to begin my first day of work ever.

-I was very impressed by your resume. I think you’ll fit perfectly here and get the experience you want.

-Thank you sir. -Oh, please call me Steven. I’m used to working on a first name basis.

-Oh, ok. Thank you, Steven. - I hesitated.

It felt weird calling my boss by his first name but if it was what he wanted of me I couldn’t not do it.

-Now there are is something I’d like to discuss with you. As of today I’m officially retiring.

-What? But…why?

-I know you must have expected to work with me but don’t worry. My son will be taking my place as the CEO of Parrish Incorporations. I can assure you he is as much as a professional as I am.

I wasn’t sure what to say. I was speechless. I had been so excited thinking I was going to work for one of the most successful men in history but no, of course this had to happen to me of all people. I just started work and my employer was retiring. I still had some hope left though. If his son was even half the businessman this man was it was going to be fine.

-It’s going to be your responsibility to make sure he gets proper assistance. Oh there he is now.

He extended his hand towards the door and stood up from his chair which spun a few times after he left it. I spun around looking to where his hand pointed and I saw him. My stranger. He was walking toward the door and he obviously hadn’t seen me yet. My jaw literally dropped open and stayed that way. I could not believe this. Was he the son? I was praying in my mind that there was even the slightest chance he was his son’s driver or something which made absolutely no sense at all. Why would his driver even come up here? I was losing my mind. I couldn’t believe it. What were the chances that the guy from my one and only one night stand would turn out to be the son of my employer and was now going to be my boss. It was weird in so many ways. He looked even sexier in a suit though. He was tall and lean. I knew he was strong too. The way he lifted me as if I weighed less than I feather, the way he trust in and out of me.

-Oh, my God!

The words left my mouth before I was able to stop them. Up until that point he had only been looking at his father. Now he had stopped in his tracks and was literally staring at me. Our eyes locked for a brief second and the tension, the electricity between was still there and it was even more undeniable than last night. Fortunately his father didn’t seem to notice any of it.

-Jordan, this is your assistant Lydia Martin. It’s also her first day so be nice to her.

He seemed to recover from his shock because he walked toward me and extended his arm.

-It’s nice to meet you Ms. Martin.

\- He smirked devilishly.

I on the other hand took longer to overcome my shock. I was still gazing at him. I just wasn’t able to avert my eyes from his. They were so beautifully green - something I hadn’t noticed last night because of the darkness. But now I found them captivating.

-Ms. Martin? - He repeated.

-Um, yes. - I finally took his hand.

\- Nice to meet you to Mr. Parrish. Looking forward to working with you. - I managed.

Suddenly his smile widened. I realized now that he might have understood me wrong. I didn’t mean it this way. I was just so at a loss of words that I went with the most common and polite reply I could think of. He released my hand.

-Okay kids. I think my work here is done. Time for me your mom to finally go to that long holiday she’s always wanted. Bye, Lydia.

-Bye, Mr. Parrish. He gave me a knowing look.

-Steven. - I corrected myself.

-Bye dad. - Jordan - apparently that was his name - yelled after his father who was already on his way to the elevator.

-So…Lydia, huh? - He smirked again and moved closer to me.

-Yes, Jordan.

-By the way I heard you when you said “Oh my God” and sweetheart - he made a pause - God had nothing to do with it.

-Very funny. How did you know where I lived?

-I my guy run a check on you. But I had no idea you were going to work here. I swear.

-So what? You thought you can just go into my apartment and put me to bed?

-Don’t be silly. I made my driver do it.

-What? Are you insane?

He laughed.

-Calm down sweetheart. I was just joking. Would you have preferred I left you in that club with no shirt on, we both know what happened to it, alone?

-Well, no but still.

-But what? I should have just left you there with all these men. Did you even see how they were looking at you all night?

-Oh you mean the same way you were?

He stayed silent.

-I’m sorry. You’re right. Thank you for taking care of me. But I warn you what happened last night can never happen again. Ever!

-I completely understand.

He came even closer to me. He was now invading my personal space and the worst part is I didn’t mind even the slightest bit. He used his hand to remove a strand of my hair that had fallen to my face. He brushed it gently to the side then looked at me intensely and said:

-After all it would be against work ethic.

I knew I had to resist this gorgeous man and I was furious with myself because I knew I was failing miserably. My breathing had become heavy and uneven. My chest was rising heavily up and down. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and the muscles in my stomach contract. He was taller than me so I had to look up to face him even my high heels.

-It would be unacceptable. - I muttered making another weak attempt at fooling myself.

The next I felt were his lips covering mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter. Actually it will be pretty much the whole chapter. Enjoy and please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i promised - smut.

I moaned into his mouth and raked my hands through his hair. Thank God it wasn’t too short. I liked it messy. He had one arm round my waist and another holding my head, bringing me closer. When I kissed him it was consuming and frantic. It was as if we couldn’t get enough of each other. I had felt it last night but I had pinned it to the alcohol. It appeared I was wrong. I had never felt more desperate to kiss someone, never felt the need to be so close I wasn’t even sure it was possible. 

He pushed me hard against the big wooden door that separated our offices. He proceeded to kiss my neck and I threw my head back into the wall in reaction. He left open mouthed kisses all over my throat then nibbled at my ear. I wrapped one leg around him pulling him closer. I grabbed his face between my palms and brought his head up to mine and looked into his beautiful green eyes. My head, my whole body was dizzy with need for him. For a moment it felt like his eyes were boring into my very soul, like he understood me instantly without me having to even say. 

-I know. - He whispered. 

He kissed me again but this it was a different kind of kiss - slow and sensual. I heard him turning the key on the door and locking the room. Now no one could bother us. We just had to be quit, very quit. 

His hand travelled down my body until it reached my thigh. He pulled my other leg up and lifted me up. He walked over to the glass window wall that overlooked the city and mountain around it. It was foggy and rainy outside and I loved it. There were little droplets of rain on the whole window. He pushed my back against it and went on kissing me. I undid his tie and buttons and he took them off, leaving them scattered on the floor. He kissed a trail between my cleavage. This dress that I loved the look of this morning suddenly felt so restrictive. I had to be taken off now. 

-My dress. - I whimpered. - Take it off.  
-With pleasure. - He smirked. 

I unwrapped my legs from him and turned around using my palms as leverage against the window. He brushed my hair aside and kissed my neck. As he unzipped slowly he left open mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin. I shivered and moaned softly, desperate for him to do it faster. The suspense was killing me. 

I took my arms out of the sleeves and the dress finally dropped to the floor. I stepped out of it and kicked it aside then turned back around. Today I had opted for black lacy bra and matching panties but I also had a garter belt. I liked them. I enjoyed feeling sexy even when no one else knew what I had under my clothes. I could see he was surprised at first but then his eyes sparked with lust.

-I like you’re new look.  
-It’s not new. - I teased.  
-Mhh…so you’re used to seducing innocent men with your sexy lingerie? - He asked huskily.  
-First of all - you’re hardly innocent, and second of all - I’m glad you like it. - I fluttered my eyelashes at him and got an amused smirk in response.  
-Now - let’s do something about this. - I looked down at his pants.  
He extended both his arms to the side and laughed his gorgeous smile.  
-I’m all yours. 

I did a quick work of his belt and yanked his pants down then gave his growing bulge a squeeze. I was rewarded with a deep groan. Then I yanked his boxers too revealing his impressive length. He was gorgeous - long and thick. I couldn’t wait for him to be inside me.I kissed him as I wrapped my hand around him and moved it up and down a few times. It was rough and carnal. I was lifted again and hooked both legs around his waist. He curled his fingers around the hem of my panties. 

-Do you mind? - He breathed against my lips.

I shook my head in response. He joined our lips again in and bit my lip. Immediately after that my ripped panties joined the pile of clothes on the floor.  
The force with which he ripped them made my skin burn a little but it was a welcome sensation.  
He was still tugging at my bottom lip as he lined himself up and rubbed my swollen sex teasingly with the head of his cock. His tongue invaded my mouth as he slammed into me hard giving me no time to get used to him. I broke the kiss and threw my head back against the window wall. I moaned loudly, too loudly. He pressed his palm against my mouth. 

-Shh. We wouldn’t want to get fired on our first day. - His lips brushed my earlobe.  
I nodded. He was right. And although the door was locked we still had to be quiet. He was fucking me hard, in and out, in and out. His pace was quickening with every thrust.  
I place my hand over his and brought it down from my mouth.  
-I’m so close. - I tried to be quiet this time.  
He plunged into me as he kissed my lips, my neck, my ears. He used his hand to massage my breasts. My hard and sensitive nipples were visible through the sheer lave of my bra. He circled them with his rough thumb.  
-Oh, God! Almost there! - He was hitting just the right spots.  
He stopped.  
-Is that so? - His eyes bored into mine. They were full of passion, lust and need but there was also something else - mischief. I knew he was a bastard.  
-That was so. - I snapped back.  
-Work for it.  
I could end this right now, right here. I could just walk away. But the thing was I wouldn’t because I needed him. I wanted this.  
-I hate you. - I said as I started pushing myself onto his cock as hard as I could.  
-No, you don’t. - He answered confidently and smirked.  
I was doing the best I could but it was so not enough.  
-Fuck. I need more. - I whimpered.  
I wanted to come so badly I was almost on the verge of tears.  
-What’s the magic word?  
-Fuck you!  
-That’ll do. - He whispered in my ear.  
He pulled out before he slammed back into me, harder than ever. I came with a sharp cry. I felt it as my orgasm rippled through me and dissolved into pleasure. In that moment I didn’t care if anyone could hear. Frankly I wouldn’t care even if someone walked in and saw us fucking like wolves in heat.  
He pounded me searching for his own release. He groaned as it hit him and tilted his head back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could feel his hot cum filling me.  
We stayed like that for a moment, collecting ourselves, our lips so close that we were breathing each other’s air.Then he put me down and cleared his ragged throat. 

-That was…  
-The last time this ever happened. - I finished for him, although I don’t think even I believed a word I just said. 

He didn’t say anything else so I assumed he agreed. We both dressed ourselves quietly. I think were both a little ashamed of what had just happened. But not ashamed of the sex, because that was amazing, but ashamed because we hadn’t had the willpower to stop it from happening, here of all places, after we found out he was my boss. God, what was wrong with me? 

-Can you please just… - I couldn’t zip up my dress.  
-Sure.  
-I’m gonna go. Tell me if you need anything. 

He walked over to the door, unlocked it and held it open for me. Of course, he had to be gentlemen too. 

-Thank you. - I said as I walked out.  
-You’re welcome. - He replied and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want more.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
